Not a hero, just a badass
by WildEmber
Summary: AU verse. Izuku Midoriya never becomes a hero, instead he became a Freelancer at a young age. However, when he and his squad are assigned to compete in the UA Sports Festival, it opens up a can of worms that he has been trying to avoid for years. Watch as Alpha squad handles this Fubar situation.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Location: Mother of Intervention, Near Earth orbit_

Fourteen year old Izuku stood slack jawed in front of his commanding officer. "Are you fucking kidding me, ma'am?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Alpha squad of the Freelancer division has been tasked with competing against UA High in this year's Sports Festival. Director's orders, Wash." He shook his head in disbelief. "Maine, you and I know these orders are complete bullshit. It's probably another forced vacation for our squad because of what happened last mission." Izuku explained. Maine snorted in agreement and let out a sigh. "While that might be true, he also wants us to make a _**GOOD **_impression on the public. As far as the public is concerned, we're just a couple of experimental, warmongering soldiers with mental instability." Maine said. Izuku looked at her with a knowing expression. "I already know your answer, Wash, but that won't change the Director's mind about the matter. Also, he said that the choices were to do this mission or forfeit the more exciting ones to the other squads."

Izuku cursed and resigned to his fate. "So, how much time do we have to train for this shit?" he asked. "We have six months to prep with advance training." "What's the limits that we have for this...mission?" "No killing and no permanent damage. This is supposed to be an act of goodwill to the public, remember?" Izuku simply smiled and Maine grinned with vindictive glee.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Heading to the competition

_Six months later…_

In a simulation room, eight multicolored, armoured men and women were sparring each with deadly grace and even deadlier precision. Shouts could be heard and cusses were thrown at one another. "Hey North! Better watch your six!" "Damn it, Alaska. Your other left!" "Well, you should quit trying to kill me then, Maine." "Maybe you two should watch you two o'clock." "Fuck off, Wash!" Then the whistle sounded and all agents came to a stop. "Excellent work, Alpha squad." the intercom sounded. "Now, I understand most of you think your next mission is a complete waste of your skills and time, however, I assigned your group this mission for the sole purpose of showing off one of our most impressive teams with a near perfect record of successful missions." the Director said. "I want you to show not only the public, but those so called 'heroes' what real combat looks like. Essentially, I want you to give those in training a taste of what real hell looks and feels like. Am I understood?" A chorus of oohrahs left the Alpha squad. "Now, load up. Transport leaves in twenty minutes and most of your equipment and training supplies are on board already." As soon as the freelancers were dismissed, they headed for the loading bay.

"Okay, Wash since you seem to know what to expect from this festival, give us a rundown of what we're up against?" Alaska asked. Izuku nodded and said "Alrighty then. The UA Sports Festival consists of three events: an obstacle course with mock enemies, a cavalry battle or four on four team battles, and single melee matches for the remaining competitors." Everyone in Alpha squad glanced at each other and looked back to Izuku. "As of right now, we have an advantage that we can exploit. We have better teamwork than most and can use our armour enhancements at any given moment including our A.I.s if needed." "So, what your saying is we are way out of the league of a school that trains future heroes for most of its reputation?," South Dakota reiterated. " Basically, yes we are, South." Maine replied. Alpha squad made it to their designated transport and began to load up. "Hey Wash?" North Carolina asked. "What's up, North?" "I know the Director wants all of Alpha squad to participate in this festival, but I got that feeling again and I really think that we may want to have our best four in and the other four on standby for a shitstorm." Izuku stared at his fellow agent and nodded. "I'm glad that I ain't the only one who's getting that feeling too. I'll mention this to Maine." North nodded and got on to the transport. Maine, who had hung back, came up next to Izuku. "Bad feeling about this mission?" Izuku paused and looked at Maine. "Yeah and I ain't the only one. North has it too and it may be in our best favor to have four on the competition field and four on look out." Maine thought for a moment and agreed. "Alright. Team one, the one in this festival, will be you, me, York, and Florida. Team two, look out and back up, will be Michigan, North Carolina, South Dakota, and Alaska. This way we have all our bases covered and still have a strong team for competition. Now, are you ready to do this thing?" "Born ready, Maine." Then they got on the Pelican and launched towards the fight.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Every Freelancer I feature is next generation and OCs. There will be some personality changes to Izuku and I will alternate between calling him Wash and his name. The AIs will be featured soon. Also, I do not own RvB or My hero Academia, just the OCs of my creation.

Chapter two: Meeting the competition

_Earth, Musutafu, Japan_

In a clearing near UA high was four pro-heroes waiting for the Freelancers to arrive. These four were Nedzu, Aizawa Shoto, Yagi Toshinori, and Todoroki Enji. Well, it was more like Nedzu and Aizawa were waiting on the Freelancers while Toshinori and Enji were attempting to outdo one another. "So, how much longer on these "Special Operations" group?" Aizawa asked. "Not too much longer," said Nedzu, "Their ...Director assured me that they will be here soon. He said that he's sending the program's best team, however they have agreed amongst themselves to only have half their team participate for security reasons." Aizawa nodded at the logic behind it. "So, which Freelancers are participating in the Sports Festival?" Toshinori asked. "From the message sent to me by Alpha squad's commanding officer, the Agents in question will be Maine, Washington, New York, and Florida. Agents North Carolina, South Dakota, Michigan and Alaska are taking an active role in security details by their standards." Nedzu explained. Enji looked over to the animal principal. "Sounds like they're expecting something to happen. Might want to follow their example and boost security for this event." Nedzu nodded and made a note to consider the chances of an attack. Soon the air filled with the noise of jet engines as a large, dark green aircraft began to land a few feet away from them.

Soon the doors on the aircraft open, eight armoured beings stepped out and unloaded various pieces of equipment, weapons, and two cars with machine gun mounts. As quickly as it happened, the aircraft took off again leaving the Freelancers waving and finish loading up the vehicles. The pro-heroes walked closer to the group as they chatted amongst each other. "Excuse me," spoke Nedzu, "But which one of you is the commanding officer?" A white armoured being with brown shoulder and wrist plating stepped up. "That will be me and you must be our guides. Professor Nedzu, correct?" "That would be right. May my companions and I escort you to the school grounds and show you where you'll be staying?" The person nodded and motioned for their team to saddle up. They left and made their way to UA.

_One hour later…_

"And here are your sleeping quarters." Nedzu gestured to a two story building with a few widows. "Thank you sir. We'll move our equipment in and get ready to train for next week." Maine, as the heroes learned, said. "Just a quick question though," Alaska said. "Where's the training field or gyms?" "Ah, those will be by the classrooms and 1-A dorms." The Freelancers nodded and thanked him for the directions. Soon the pro-heroes left them alone to unpack. The Freelancers watched them leave. "Are they gone?" North asked. "Yep and we can check out the competition in the meantime." Wash said. "Before we do our meeting with the enemy, let's unpack and do a sweep." Maine ordered. A chorus of "yes ma'ams" left the team.

_One and a half hours and two security sweeps later…._

The Freelancers made their way to the training fields. Soon the team stood on the edge of the field watching their rivals' version of training. "This is really ...pathetic. I mean, we did this shit when we were qualifying to be Freelancers." South quietly commented. Murmurs of agreement and comparisons flowed quietly through the close knit group. "OI!" a rough, male voice yelled. The Freelancers turned towards the voice. "What do you want?" Wash asked. A teen with spiky blond hair glared at them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, weaklings?" "Scouting the enemy. Seeing how you train gives us an insight on how you work in the field." North explained slowly. The rest busted out laughing with Wash being the loudest. "Shit North, I thought you lacked a sense of humor." laughed Maine. However, these actions caused the blond to lose his temper. "You extras think your something special, huh?! Well, let's see what you're made of then, Grey Bastard!" the teen yelled. "You sure you want to do that?" Wash questioned. "Scared, Grey Bastard." the blond taunted. The rest of the Freelancers winced at the students mistake.

Washington, Maine and the blond student made their way to an empty training field. Students and the remaining Freelancers gathered. "Alright this match is between Agent Washington and …." "Bakugo Katsuki!" "Blonde moron who has a death wish. Rules are no permanent damage and no weapons. If both contestants are ready, HAIJAIME!" Maine yelled. Wash began to circle his opponent forcing him to circle as well. Arrogantly, Bakugo used his quirk to launch himself towards Wash. The Freelancer simply sidestep the initial attack and punched the other teen. Bakugo was sent flying in the other direction. Bakugo's fellow students gasped as they watched the Freelancer dance around his attacks. "Hold still!" "Now, why would I do that?" Suddenly, Wash slammed his fist into Bakugo's solar plexus causing to double over and struggle to breathe. Then Wash punched him in the face and sent him skidding across the ground. Bakugo laid there dazed as Wash crossed the distance he made and grabbed the teen by his shirt. "And that's the difference between you and I. I won, and what's funny is that you were cocky while I essentially treated this as a training spar with limited bars. Also, before you challenge someone, get some intel and strategize for it." Wash said. A teenage boy with blue hair walked up to Wash. "And may I ask who you and your friends are?" "Name's Washington, and we're your competition this year for the Sports Festival. We're from the Freelancer division." The Freelancers soon left the shocked crowd of students in favor of food and rest. "We are so fucked." Kirishima said.


End file.
